More Demons
by Purplepanther7
Summary: After the Tartorous arc, everything is back to normal at the guild. Except Gray is missing from the guild again, but when he comes back something is terribly wrong.


My first Fairy Tail fan fiction! Yay! I'm going to see how this starts out and if anybody at all likes it I will work on it some more. I promise. I'm really bad at updating and sort of have an idea of where I'm going with this but I'm just starting out so it might not be perfect. Reviews are always helpful! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Day at the Gulid?

"How much food can you eat? It's like you have a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Lucy groaned at Natsu who was stuffing his face.

"Natsu just needs to have a lot of energy Lucy, considering how much he uses everyday on stupid stuff!" Happy snickered while he ate his fish.

Natsu tried to argue, but he only was able to make a bunch of muffled protests that no one but Gajeel could possibly understand with all the food he had in his mouth. They were sitting at a table in the guild having lunch in the crowded guild hall. Lucy mentioned going out on job with Wendy, but Natsu didn't seem too interested. Happy tried to give another fish to Carla but failed miserably as normal. Cana was in her usual drinking spot. Master Makarov was working on papers for the destruction that Fairy Tail had caused already, so it was a big pile. Romeo and Wendy were talking and enjoying themselves. Wakakba pointed this out to Macou and he started freaking out. Mira laughed cheerfully as she served tables and talked her brother and sister. Laxus was with the Thunder Legion. Levy was reading some books at the table with Jet and Droy watching. Gajeel was sitting at a table eating iron while Pantherlily discussed the next job they were going on. And Erza was enjoying her stawberry cake. (I'm sorry I can't list them all) Everyone seemed energetic and cheerful. They had beaten Tarterous after all. Another big achievement for the Fairy Tail guild.

The only person that wasn't happy at the moment was Juvia.

"Where has my beloved Gray gone?" Water gushed onto the floor as she cried loudly, "Why must he always leave without telling me?" She began the search in the guild hall.

"He didn't say he was going on a job," Mira said, while coming over to wait their table.

"That's weird where could he be?" Lucy wondered out loud. He seemed to be the only person missing from the guild.

"Love rival!" Juvia accused suddenly.

"I told you a million times, Gray and I are just friends!" Lucy defended.

Natsu swallowed a mouthful of food, "If he turned evil again I'll punch him in the face!" He jumped onto the table and raised his flaming fist in the air as a warning to no one.

"I'm sure he learned his lesson already. Besides you were the one who forgot a promise you made to an entire town!" Lucy reminded Natsu as he got back down from the table.

"Then why didn't he tell anyone where he was going?" Happy asked.

"Speak of the devil, there he is now," Mira pointed toward the entrance of the guild.

Juvia immediatley stopped crying and her face lit up, "Gray my darling!"

Almost everyone in the guild turned to look at him. Gray faced directly toward Natsu, like he was waiting for a response. All the guild members knew exactly what would happen next, after all it happened almost everyday.

"Here we go again," Elfman announced what everyone in the room was thinking.

Natsu stood back on the table again."I'm all fired up!" He shouted while readying himself for the fight that would break out, even though he didn't know why at the moment.

Lucy tried to get a closer look at Gray. The light behind him from outside made his face look enveloped in shadows. No one could see his expression. He didn't move from the spot he was standing in. He just stood there in the open doors of the guild hall. Lucy knew something was wrong.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted, his face still shrowded in shadows. His voice was unsteady and ready to break loose at any second.

The tension in the room grew and, everyone braced themselves for a fight that would probably wind up destroying the guild again. The silence was waiting to be broken and shattered into millions of pieces. They waited anxiously for who would make the first move.

Gray prepared to speak while Natsu ignited his fists to get ready to charge. But the light from flames revealed the look on Gray's face. Natsu's flames disappeared.

Gray's words were barely above a whisper,

"Help me... Natsu."

Everyone was in shock as he collapsed to the ground.


End file.
